Am I Marrying the Right Guy?
by ILoveWriting97
Summary: After breaking up with Elena, Damon runs off for 10 months and no one knows where to. So while he was gone Elena met a new guy on campus named Daniel and after 7 months of dating, he proposed and she said yes. Now let's see how Damon reacts to the news when he returns to win Elena back.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a story that just popped in my head. It takes place after 5x10, it's a Delena and OC story. After breaking up with Elena, Damon runs off for 10 months and no one knows where to. So while he was gone Elena met a new guy on campus named Daniel and after 7 months of dating, he proposed and she said yes. Now let's see how Damon reacts to the news when he returns to win Elena back._**

Damon's POV:

I had to come back. I missed her too much. She probably hates me now for leaving her like that but I needed to do it. We both needed to move on and see what life was like without one another. She's my best friend, the love of my life, hell she is my life. These past 10 months have been hell without her, I wasn't myself when we were apart. I did awful things, disgusting things. I just need her. HER.

Elena at college:

_**(In Elena's voice)**_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's such a nice day out. Maybe Daniel and I could have a picnic. Oh Daniel yeah I forgot to mention to you earlier, I'm engaged, he's my fiancé. Gosh I still haven't gotten used to saying that yet. He proposed to me about a month ago on a beautiful little beach right outside of town. That was the greatest moment of my life, even though we both know I'm immortal. Yes, Daniel knows I'm a vampire. Actually, so is he. Odd coincidence huh? God I really do love him. I cannot wait to spend eternity with him. And an extra bonus is that everyone that I love loves him, not as much as me of course. Lol. On a different note no one still has heard from Damon. I'm still worried, I mean we may not be together anymore, nor will we ever but I'm still concerned. Daniel is so much different than Damon, Daniel is ok with me being worried and not jealous like Damon. He understands that no matter what's happened in the past I still love and care about him. In love though, absolutely not. That's just who I am. However, I hate him too. How dare he just leave me like that and run away. He hasn't even reached out to Stefan. Typical._

-Elena's phone begins to ring, Daniels picture appears

Elena-

Funny, I was just thinking about you

Daniel-

Oh yeah? What about me?

Elena-

Just how much I love you and how I could have gotten so lucky

Daniel-

I ask myself the same thing everyday

Elena-

Hmm

Daniel-

So where are you? I just stopped by the dorm and Care said you went out

Elena-

Oh, I just needed a quiet place to write, all Caroline is doing right now is planning the wedding

Daniel-

You know, I'm beginning to think she's more invested in our wedding then both of us combined

Elena-

Well, you know Caroline, I tried telling her that we wanted to wait since we literally have all of eternity to get married but she won't listen to me as usual

Daniel-

Hmm. So do you want to meet up now or do you still need to write?

Elena-

Actually I was about to call you because I wanted to head to Mystic Falls for a few hours, I want to see Stefan and Jer

Daniel-

Do you want me to come with you?

Elena-

Of course I do. You are my fiancé after all, and they would probably snap my neck if I don't bring you

Daniel-

Good point. Meet by your car in 2 minutes?

Elena-

I'm already there

-Suddenly he comes up behind her

Daniel-

So am I

-They hang up, he spins Elena around and kisses her

Elena-

Ok, let's go

-They hop in the car and drive off. After a couple of hours of driving on endless highways they arrived at the Salvatore mansion

-When they pull up they hear faint yelling coming from inside, Elena zooms in

***Enter Elena***

Elena- Stefan?

-Stefan turns to Elena

Stefan- Elena. Um…

-Suddenly Damon walks in with a glass of liquor and a huge grin on his face once he notices Elena

-Elena in a whispered voice says…

Elena- Damon?

Damon- Hi!

-Then Daniel comes in, Damon looks confused, Elena swallows hard and throw her ring into her pocket

Daniel- Hey babe is everything…

-Everyone is silent

Damon- Who the hell are you?

Daniel-I'm Daniel,

-Elena cuts him off and grabs her ring from her pocket and puts it back on then places her left hand on Daniels chest to reveal the ring

Elena- My fiancé…


	2. Chapter 2

-Damon looks stunned

DANIEL:

Stefan, why don't we go look for Jeremy

-Daniel gives him a look to say let's get the hell out of here; Stefan nods

STEFAN:

Um yeah I think I saw him upstairs

-Daniel nods to Elena for reassurance, she smiles, and then he kisses her cheek

Camera goes to a jealous Damon

*Exit Daniel and Stefan*

-Awkward silence; Damon still looks stunned, then screams

DAMON:

YOU'RE ENGAGED!?

-Elena puts her right hand on her hip and shows Damon her left to reveal the ring

ELENA:

Yeah Damon I am. I didn't just drop everything just because you did

DAMON:

Really? Then was it just a coincidence you were in North Carolina 7 months ago.

-She was going to respond but stopped for a minute, then said

ELENA:

Wait… How did you…

-She glares at him then realizes something

ELENA:

YOU KNEW I WAS THERE AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?!

DAMON:

Before I answer that, does your new boy toy know about that?

ELENA:

I met him after I came back. Clearly you didn't give a damn about me anymore to tell me you we're there.

-Now Damon was furious

DAMON:

THAT'S NOT TRUE! I LEFT BECAUSE WHEN YOU CAME BACK I THOUGHT THIS COULD BE ANOTHER CHANCE FOR YOU TO HAVE AS MUCH OF A NORMAL LIFE AS POSSIBLE!

-He starts to quiet down

DAMON:

I didn't tell you where I was because I was scared.

ELENA:

YOU THINK I WASN'T SCARED? EVERY SECOND OF EVERYDAY I WAS WORRIED SICK I DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU WERE DEAD OR ALIVE! I MEAN GOD! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU WERE SCARED!

DAMON:

I'm sorry

ELENA:

For what exactly Damon? For not giving a damn, oh or not helping when Stefan figured out about Katherine. Or that when we finally switched back you were nowhere to be found because you ran off? Which one? Take your pick.

DAMON:

I…

-Elena puts her hand up to stop him

ELENA:

No you know what? I'm not finished. When I came back, the only I thought, no wanted was to see you there next to me. But you weren't there. (–Now she's chocked up) You ran off like a coward not even showing any emotion about me dying or coming back. You say you love me but that's such a lie, because the people who really love were in that room. (-She points upstairs and begins to actually cry) All I wanted was to open my eyes and see you there smiling. But I guess I expected too much.

-Damon walks over to her to put his hand on her arm for support

DAMON:

Elena…

-She backs away

ELENA:

DON'T!

DAMON:

I'm sorry, ok. Look Elena I came back because I thought about how much I loved you and couldn't live without you any longer.

ELENA:

YOU COULDN'T HAVE THOUGHT OF THIS 10 MONTHS AGO?!

DAMON:

Would you really have taken me back? After everything I did?

-Elena crosses her arms

ELENA:

I don't know, maybe. But then I wouldn't be with…

DAMON:

You're fiancé…

-Elena nods and swallows

DAMON:

Geez, this feels like right before you went over the bridge all over again

ELENA:

Yeah. Look just tell Jer I'll call him later. I have to go.

-She yells for Daniel, he rushed down and hugs her. Then he takes her hand and they walk out. Damon then sits down with his head in his legs and his hands on his head.

*Enter Jeremy

JEREMY:

Hey Stefan just put the boxes in the truck

-Damon looks up at him

DAMON:

Where the hell are you going?

*Enter Stefan

STEFAN:

He's moving out

JEREMY:

Bonnie and I got a place together near the campus

-Damon throws his arms up

DAMON:

Did anything else change since I left?

*Enter Caroline

-She comes in and kisses Stefan

CAROLINE:

Hey there handsome

-Damon jumps back up

DAMON:

Oh hell no!

CAROLINE:

Hello to you to jackass

DAMON:

You and blondie!?

-Stefan puts his arm around her

STEFAN:

Here we go

DAMON:

No, no I'm not going to even attempt to say anything.

CAROLINE:

Really? Because I just heard everything between you and Elena and it sure didn't sound like you didn't say anything

STEFAN:

Care…

CAROLINE:

No, ok

-She gets in Damon's face

CAROLINE:

You think you can just show up here after 10 months and expect what? For Elena to run into your arms and you'll ride into the sunset? Well too bad Damon because she's engaged. SO MOVE THE HELL ON!

-Everyone exits the house leaving Damon behind. He throws the glass across the room, he looks mad


	3. Chapter 3

-Back at the campus Bonnie and Caroline are sitting beside a crying Elena

Elena: I know I should hate him, but I just can't

Bonnie: Maybe because you're still in love with him

-She turns her head to Bonnie and talks like her nose is all stuffy

Elena: What? No. I love Daniel, just when I saw Damon again something just came over me and I felt like that helpless love puppy from 10 months ago all over again

-She begins to cry harder, then Damon walks into the dorm, all the girls turn except for Elena because she can already sense it's him

Damon: Can you give us a minute?

-Caroline gives him an evil glare

Damon: Please?

-Caroline and Bonnie look at each other for a moment then turn back to him

Bonnie: Fine, but only 5 minutes

-They get up and begin to walk away, Caroline stops at the door

Caroline: This is our room after all

-She closes the door behind her, there is an awkward silence

Damon: Hey

-He walks over to where she can see him and notices she was crying

Damon: Hey, hey, why the tears?

-He sits down across from her

Elena: What are you doing here Damon?

Damon: Jeremy needed help bringing his stuff to his new place here so I drove up here to so that I can help her, and we could talk, I mean really talk this time.

Elena: I'm surprised he let you

Damon: Yeah well it took a lot of convincing, but he came around

-He stands back up and starts to look around the dorm

Damon: So uh, where's your boyfriend

-Elena stands up and walks over to the mirror to fix herself up

Elena: Fiancé, and not that it's any of your business but he has a class right now

-She checks her phone for the time

Elena: And it just ended which means he will be here any second so you should leave

Damon: But we really need to talk

Elena: Well I really don't have the time or patience to right now

-She goes and opens the door

Elena: I'll call you when I'm ready

Damon: Fair enough

-He walks over to the door

Damon: But just so you know, I never stopped loving you. Never have, never will

-She bites her lip and moves her head to signal him to leave; He leaves, and after she can no longer hear his footsteps, begins to cry again

*Enter Daniel

Daniel: Ok I just saw Damon outside the dorm, what the hell was he doing here?

-When he sees she's crying he runs and sits next to her

Daniel: What happened? Did he hurt you?

Elena: I'm fine, it's not like it's the first time he's done this

-He gives her a hug, camera moves outside, shows Damon looking in the window upset, then one tiny tear runs down his face

-A little while later Damon returns to the Salvatore home, closing the door behind him he yells for Stefan

Damon: Stefan! You here?

-Stefan enters the living room holding up his phone

Stefan: What the hell is going on? Daniel just told me you went to Whitmore to see Elena, then left her in tears

Damon: Yeah I did. We really needed to talk but she wouldn't hear me out. I need your help

-Stefan crosses his arms

Stefan: As fun as that is, I'll pass. I'm not going to help you get Elena back again

Damon: Come on! Why not?

Stefan: Well for starters she's engaged

Damon: And second?

Stefan: Daniel's a friend

Damon: Oh he's a friend. Ok then I completely understand why you choose your friend over your own blood, makes perfect sense. Thanks brother.

-He goes to leave but Stefan steps in front of him

Stefan: Please tell me you're not going to come up with some drastic plan to get Elena back

Damon: Too late

-He hits Stefan's shoulder and walks past, Stefan lets out a sigh of concern

-The next day after Damon leaves Stefan calls Daniel

Daniel: Hey Stef

Stefan: Hey how's Elena?

Daniel: I don't know she doesn't want to talk about it as usual

Stefan: Of course not. I'll see what Caroline knows

Daniel: Oh please, we both know those three have a sacred no telling boyfriends stuff policy

-Stefan bites his lip

Stefan: Yeah your right Caroline won't crack, I don't know I guess Elena will tell you when she's ready

Daniel: Yep

Stefan: Hey you want to come over for a drink since the girls are going to be at the spa thing all day?

Daniel: Yeah sure, see you soon

-They end the call

Later on Daniel arrives back at the house and Stefan gives him a drink

Daniel: Thanks

Stefan sits down across from him

Stefan: Listen, I talked to Damon and I don't think he's gonna back down from getting Elena back anytime soon

Daniel: I'm not surprised. After all the stories about him you and Elena have told me I wouldn't expect anything less

Stefan: Just be careful, when it comes to Elena he can be very unpredictable

Daniel: I'm not worried. He won't hurt me because he knows it will hurt Elena

Stefan: I'm not so sure. She's forgiven him for a lot. He may just think she'll do it again

Daniel: True… And hey listen man thanks for talking about this with me. I know it must be awkward for you

Stefan: What? Awkward? No, I mean I'm talking about my brother and I's exe with her fiancé and also talking about how my brother wants our ex back with her fiancé. Just another normal day.

Daniel: Thank you though, for still giving me a chance

Stefan: You're a cool guy and I consider you a friend now. And I care about Elena's happiness so if you can provide that for her then we're cool

They clink their glasses

*_Here's just a little bromance chapter without Damon. Thanks for reading! More coming soon! Xo -F_


	4. Chapter 4

-The girls are in mud baths at the spa

Caroline: So, what do you think about part 1 of your engagement gift Elena? Pretty good huh?

-Elena looks at her

Elena: Part 1?

Bonnie: Duh, did you really think this was it?

Elena: Thanks guys, I really needed this

-Caroline responds in a hushed but loud enough tone

Caroline: Stupid Damon

-Bonnie and Elena looks at her with their heads tilted in anger

Caroline: Sorry, stupid he who shall not be named

-Elena sighs

Bonnie: What's wrong?

Elena: It's just, my life was finally back on track, I met the guy of my dreams, and now we're getting married, but then Damon shows up yet again and complicated it all again! I mean what kind of sick karma is that?

Bonnie: Is it Damon himself complicating things or is it your feeling for him?

-Elena shrugs her shoulders

Elena: I don't know. I mean of course a part of me still and always will love Damon, but I'm not sure if that means I'm still IN love with him, because I am truly in love with Daniel

Caroline: Well it's not like it's the first time you've loved two guys at once

Elena: Not helping

Bonnie: No actually she brings up a good point, you loved both Stefan and Damon, and in the end you chose Damon because if you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because you if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second.

Elena: So I should choose Daniel because now Damon's the 2nd guy again?

-Caroline and Bonnie look at each other, suddenly Elena's phone rings

Bonnie: Saved by the phone

-Elena just stares at the phone

Caroline: Who is it?

Elena: Daniel

Caroline: Answer it

-Elena hits answer

Elena: Hey you

Daniel: Hey babe, how's the girls day?

Elena: Good. What are you up to?

Daniel: Not much I'm hanging out with Stefan

Elena: You're at Stefan's?

-All the girls look nervous

Daniel: Don't worry, Damon isn't here

-Elena sighs

Daniel: I'm going to have to talk to him eventually, I mean he is a part of your life which makes him a part of mine

Elena: I know but I just think I should talk to him first

Daniel: Yeah and when is that going to happen?

Elena: I don't know

Daniel: You can't keep avoiding him forever Elena

Elena: I know alright, I'm sorry that I don't want to be in the same room as the guy that broke my heart and skipped town

-Daniel puts his hand on his head

Daniel: Ok, you're right. I'm sorry, I know it's hard

Elena: Thank you

Daniel: Alright I'll let you get back to your spa day. I'll see you later

Elena: I love you

-Daniel smiles

Daniel: I love you too, bye

-They hang up, Elena puts the phone to her chin

Bonnie: You ok?

Elena: I have to talk to Damon

-Elena hops out of the tub, with the girls following

Caroline: What are you going to say?

Elena: I need to get some answers and he needs to know the truth about Daniel

Bonnie: What? Why?

Elena: Because if he hears it from anyone else, I just, I just need to talk to him ok?

-She walks off

Back to Daniel and Stefan:

-Stefan and Daniel are sitting and talking and drinking when Damon walks in

Damon: Oh I didn't know we had company

-Daniel gets up and walks over to Damon with his hand out

Daniel: We haven't officially met, I'm Daniel. Daniel Whitmore…


	5. Chapter 5

Damon: As in the college?

Daniel: Yeah, I think you knew my cousin. Aaron?

-They glare at each other

Daniel: Well, better get going. I want to get back before Elena. Stefan, thanks for the drink and conversation, Damon…

-He walks passed him and out the door giving him a look; Stefan and Damon are silent until Damon's phone rings and he smiles at it

Stefan: Oh no

-Damon hits answer

Damon: (In a happy voice and smile) Hey there

Elena: Hi, listen I don't like the way things went down yesterday

Damon: Yeah me either. Look Elena…

Elena: Can you come meet me?

Damon: Yeah of course when and where?

Elena: At my dorm. Now?

-He looks up at Stefan

Damon: I'm on my way

-They hang up, Damon walks towards the door, opens it, then stops and turns to Stefan when he says

Stefan: She's getting married Damon. It's over

Damon: It's not over until they say I do

-He leaves and Stefan sighs

Damon walks into the dormitory with a smile on his face and heads to Elena's room. He walks over and they sit down across from each other, and then there was a minute of silence and stares

Elena: Thank you for coming

Damon: Yeah of course

-Awkward silence again

Damon: Alright I'm just going to say it, Elena I love you. I'm in love with you. I've tried to kill it, to run away, but I can't. And frankly I don't want to anymore

Elena: Damon, come on we've done this before. Look what happened the last time I believed in you…

Damon: You are right. I was a coward for running away again, but everywhere I went my love for you caught up with me. So I came back.

Elena: A part of me really wants to believe you, but I can't. You've hurt me too many times

Damon: But you can believe me this time!

Elena: Ok but what about the next time Damon? I can't do this again

Elena: I believed in you before… Stefan believed in you… hell even Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy did! The only person who didn't believe it you was you

Damon: I'm so sorry I gave up on us when you never did

Elena: All I ever did was love you… I never thought that the worst thing that you could ever do would be to me

Damon: Yeah well the worst thing you could do to me you did. YOU'RE MARRYING INTO THE FAMILY THAT MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL FOR 5 YEARS!

Elena: He had nothing to do with it ok. He's a (in a whispered voice) vampire too it makes no sense for hint to do what they did to you to someone of the same kind so that they could kill him. So don't start calling him the bad guy because you're in denial!

Damon: I thought your world would have been easier if I didn't come back!

Elena: When you left I wanted to die! I thought I had no reason to live anymore because the man I loved who I thought loved me too left me.

-Damon looks down

Elena: Then I met Daniel

-He looks up again

Elena: He showed me what it meant to live and how to love again, real love…

Damon: Come on Elena you know I love you. I have always loved you. I love you more and more everyday if it's even possible to love someone that much

Elena: I can't play this game anymore, Damon. I spent years trying to change you. I spent months waiting for you to come back after you left be without a word. I need to move forward with my life now, without you

Damon: I am so sorry for the pain I've caused you. And I know I can't take it back, but I want to try and make it up to you. Even if it takes me the rest of my life

Elena: Damon please stop

Damon: I miss you

Elena: I know you do. I missed you too. I love you Damon. I always have and I always will, but that doesn't mean I'm still in love with you

Damon: I did the most dangerous thing I could ever do when I told you I loved you that night in your room, but it was worth it

Elena: What we had was a great love. No matter what we did and how much we fought it, it always pulled us in. But that's over now

Damon: But it doesn't have to be. I'm back, we can pick up right where we left off

Elena: I can't just drop everything and get back together with you Damon. Back then I would have done anything for you, but that was wrong. I never thought it was possible to love someone too much, but maybe it was. I didn't like who I was with you

Damon: Come on Elena. Please don't bail on me. We have to see this till the end

Elena: I'm not the one who bail first remember? This ended the second you drove off.

-Silence

Elena: You had someone who loved you unconditionally, treated you right, and wanted to be with you every day, and then you threw it all away because you were scared

Damon: In the face of true love you just don't give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you to.

Elena: Well then it's a good thing this wasn't true love then huh?

-She gets up but Damon grabs her wrist

Damon: Elena wai…

Elena: You didn't even leave a freaking note! You didn't want to talk about it, you just wanted to escape. I followed my heart for months and it led me to heartache, now I'm going to follow my head and walk away from you

-He releases his grip and she walks out of the grill with everyone else staring at Damon. He takes a shot and then does the one thing he does the best, he left…


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening Elena returned back to her dorm finding her fiancé is sitting on her bed. He clearly was waiting a while because he looked relieved when she came in.

Elena: Hey

Daniel: Hi where were you? Caroline and Bonnie got home hours ago. I was starting to get really worried

Elena: I went back to Mystic Falls

Daniel: What why? I was just there to talk to Stefan

Elena: I know, and I went to see Jeremy

Daniel: Just Jeremy?

-He stares her down

Elena: Stefan called you didn't he?

Daniel: He did. And I know you went to see Damon.

-Elena rolls her head

Daniel: Why didn't you say anything?

Elena: Because I thought you would get angry and I didn't want you to be

Daniel: I don't know what I am more upset about! The fact that you went to go meet your ex-boyfriend or that you went to go see your ex-boyfriend and didn't tell me!

Elena: I went for closure. I needed to find out why he left like that all those months ago

Daniel: Okay but if he didn't we wouldn't be engaged right now

Elena: I know that. I went because…

-She is silent for a moment, unsure what to say

Elena: Because I wanted to make sure it wasn't anything that I did so that I don't mess us up

-He has a slight grin and tilts his head

Daniel: Oh Elena. Come here

-He gets up and hugs her. She hugs him back and the camera zooms in on Elena looking guilty

The next morning Elena tells Caroline and Bonnie everything that had happened after she left them

Caroline: You told him what?

Elena: I was in the moment and I saw how hurt he was and I just couldn't bear to cause him any more pain

Bonnie: I get not wanting to hurt him

Caroline: but you lied to him Elena

Elena: I know, ok! And I feel beyond guilty about it. So please don't make me feel any worse

Caroline: No Elena I am going to make you feel guilty. You and Damon were doomed from the start because he lied all the time. I am not going to let you do the same thing with Daniel. You are finally happy and just because Damon suddenly decided to get off his drunken ass and come back does not mean you can just throw away everything you and Daniel have together.

Bonnie: Caroline stop! I think you had every right to feel conflicted, Elena. The guy you loved more than anything in the world just came back. Yes his timing is terrible as always but I get it must be hard

Elena: Thanks Bon

-She grabs her hand

Caroline: Ok you both are morons! Elena, you are getting married in two weeks remember? To Daniel not Damon! You need to wake the hell up and remember that. Damon can't just show up and do this to you again. Do you not remember how hard it was when he left you? You were crushed! I am not going to let him do that to you again. Daniel would never do that to you because he's the right guy! Not Damon!

Elena: You know what Caroline

-Elena stands up

Elena: Forget I ever tell you anything. You always criticize me instead of taking my side like a true best friend.

-Now Caroline gets up

Caroline: How do you not see what he's doing to you? You're not yourself Elena

-Elena storms off with Bonnie behind

-Bonnie chases after Elena. When she finally catches up to Elena she is crying

Bonnie: Hey look at me. I get you're conflicted, and you have every right to be. Don't listen to her alright?

Elena: I just don't know what to do Bon. I can't believe this is happening to me again! I have these two great guys who love me and I love them, I just don't know which one I love more.

Bonnie: That happens a lot. But at the end of the day it is your decision and not anyone else's

Elena: Yeah but even I don't know my decision

-She begins to cry harder

Bonnie: Oh Elena

-Bonnie hugs her

Bonnie: Everything is going to work out. I promise.

-Bonnie hugs her and leaves

Elena: I hope so

Later that morning Damon returns home looking exhausted. Stefan immediately questions him

Stefan: Where have you been all night?

Damon: Why do you care?

Stefan: Because the last time you were out all night and came back home the following morning people's heads were ripped off all over town

Damon: I just went drinking and then passed out at Liz's place ok mom?

-He starts to walk away but Stefan stops him

Stefan: What were you doing at Liz's place?

Damon: Because she's the last person in this crap town that cares anything about me

-He pushes passed Stefan and goes upstairs

The following morning Caroline rants to Stefan about what happened with Elena

Caroline: And then she says I'm not a true friend! I mean can you believe her?

Stefan: Kind of yeah

Caroline: What?

-Now Caroline is getting furious

Stefan: Come on. She was finally starting to get her life on track and then this happened. Right now what she really needs is her friends and not a lecture

-She sighs

Caroline: Yeah I guess you're right. It's just that Damon always knows how to get under her skin and I don't like it

Stefan: Neither does she I'm sure. But she's confused and has every right to be

Caroline: I see where you are coming from, but I also don't appreciate you taking your ex-girlfriends side and not your current girlfriend. Me.

Stefan: I'm not taking sides, and even if I were, it wouldn't be because she is the FORMER the love of my life.

-He takes her hands into his

Stefan: You are very much my current love and my life

-She blushes and then they kiss


	7. Chapter 7

That night Caroline began to feel really guilty about the things she said to Elena. Stefan was right, she really needed her best friend and not a lecture so she decided first thing tomorrow after her classes she would go apologize and try her hardest to hear Elena out. As she walked over to her building she noticed Daniel walking in

Caroline: Hey Danny!

He turns around

Daniel: Oh hey there. I was just about to go see Elena

Caroline: Yeah so was I. Actually do you mind if I do first? It's just that we had a little fight the other night and I wanted to apologize

Daniel: Yeah sure, just tell her to text me when you guys are done

Caroline: Sure thing. Thanks!

They hug and then Daniel walks away leaving Caroline alone. She then opens the door and walks to the dorm room, she hesitates for a moment and then opens the door. When she opens it she notices Elena sitting on her bed reading her science textbook

Caroline: Hey there

Elena looks up with a blank expression on her face. She was both curious and nervous because she didn't know what Caroline could say or do

Elena: What's up?

Caroline sits down on the bed and Elena backs up so she is not touching Caroline

Caroline: I'm not here to yell I promise. I wanted to apologize for not trying to understand you, you were right I was being a terrible best friend. I should have been there for you and I wasn't. I am so sorry

Elena: I guess I am too

Caroline: For what?

Elena: You we're right too, I mean here I have this amazing guy who wants to marry me and spend eternity making me the happiest I could ever be and I'm second guessing it because my ex decided to come back into town. I guess there's still just a little part of me that wonders what kind of life Damon and I would have had together if he didn't leave

-Caroline puts her hand on Elena's ankle

Caroline: Yeah but that ok. It's ok to be curious, I mean he was someone you thought was always going to be there to love you and put your needs before his and then he just did a 180 and disappeared

Elena: But I have that now with Daniel so why am I even giving Damon another thought

Caroline: Because, as much as I hate to admit it, you still love him

-Elena nods her head and begins to cry

Caroline: Oh my gosh come here

-Caroline offers her arms out to Elena and she falls onto her lap hysterical crying

Caroline: It'll get better

-She brushes Elena's hair back to see her face

Caroline: I promise

Meanwhile at the Salvatore house, Damon walks down the steps and finds Stefan reading a book in the living room. He looks up when he sees Damon enter

Stefan: Hey there sleeping ugly

Damon: Shut up

-Damon throws himself on the couch across from where Stefan is sitting

Damon: You and I both know I'm the hotter brother, brother

-Stefan laughs and Damon looks up at him

Damon: Ok fine ask whatever I know you and our sexy blonde frienemy have been dying to ask, or is she your sexy blonde now?

Stefan: As a matter of fact she is, and if you call her sexy one more time I will stake you

Damon: Ouch. That threat actually hurt me. But whatever just get on with the questions

-Stefan sits up and claps his hands together

Stefan: Ok, hmm let's see, oh ok first question WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Damon: I said you could ask questions I didn't say you could judge

Stefan: I'm not judging, just curious

Damon: Yeah sure, ok. Well if I am going to answer that question can you please clarify?

Stefan: You left for nearly a year. What suddenly made you come back? Got bored of the scenery in wherever you were?

Damon: No, to be honest I came back because my guilt finally caught up to me

-Suddenly there was silence and Stefan sat there in shock. He couldn't believe Damon actually admitted it

Stefan: Wow. I mean I'll give you credit for admitting it, but seriously Damon this is terrible timing

Damon: Well I didn't know that. I still can't believe she's actually getting married. I mean we're vampires, we live forever, why do they need to get married?

Stefan: You've been gone for a while, we all had to move on with our lives and they both want to have as much of a human life as they can. You knew she always wanted that since she turned

Damon: Yeah but did she have to do it with him? I'd rather it be you since I can somewhat tolerate you

Stefan: (Sarcastic laugh) No that part of my life is over. I'm with Caroline now and I'm really happy

-Damon smiles

Damon: I'm happy for you brother

Stefan: Thanks. I think…

Damon: No I'm serious. To be honest I wasn't sure you'd ever move on from Elena

Stefan: (laugh) Yeah well I did (pause) maybe you should to

Damon: (Sighs) I don't want to. I mean I'm still in love with her you know

Stefan: Um, didn't we just get passed that?

Damon: You know what I mean. I can't live without her

Stefan: She was the best thing that ever happened to you

Damon: Exactly. That's why I need her back

Stefan: I don't know what to tell you Damon. You took too long I guess

-Stefan gets up and leaves


	8. Chapter 8

-The following morning Daniel drops in to see Elena, when he walks in all she is wearing is a towel looking in the mirror, so he quietly runs and puts his arms around her waist

Elena:

Hey what are you doing here?

-He kisses her shoulder

Daniel:

I'm on my way to go study with Matt and Tyler

-Elena turns to face him with her arms around his neck

-Quick kiss

Daniel:

But I thought I'd stop by and say good morning

Elena:

Oh well good morning

-They smile at each other and then both moan and get into a light make out session when Bonnie walks into the room

Bonnie:

Oh sorry guys

Daniel:

No Bonnie its ok I was just leaving. I'll see you later

-He kisses Elena

Daniel:

Love you

Elena:

I love you 2

He leaves, Bonnie confront Elena

Bonnie:

So you really love him huh?

Elena:

Um yeah of course. Why?

Bonnie:

Nothing I was just asking

Elena:

Ok? I'm gonna go get dressed

She goes into the bathroom completely confused, but just shakes it off and finishes getting ready

Elena pulls up to the Salvatore house unsure if she should really be there but she still hadn't gotten her answers yet and if she was really going to be able to marry Daniel she needed them.

She knocks on the door and Damon answers instantly

Damon:

Hey. I uh didn't know you were coming over. Stefan's out with Caroline

Elena:

Yeah I know I came to talk to you again

Damon:

Oh… well then come on in

She walks in

Damon:

I figured after our last meeting you would never want to see me again

Elena:

Well a part of me really didn't want to… But if I am ever going to look at you again without wanting to kill you then I need some answers

Damon:

I know

Elena:

So? Go

-She sits

Damon:

I uh I don't know what to say

Elena:

Oh please! You always have something to say. Usually something inappropriate but you are never speechless

Damon:

I don't want to say anything because I don't want to start another fight but clearly it's too late

Elena:

I'm not trying to fight with you. I'm just stating the facts

Damon sighs

Damon:

Alright fine. Since it seems like I'm opening up to everyone else, ask away

Elena:

Ok… what made you leave? Because the last time we were here you sat there and you said you'd never go. You said we were going to spend forever together. And now you can barely even look at me! Now you don't even care enough to tell me why! Something changed you and I want to know what because you couldn't have just left me that easily.

Damon:

I left because almost losing you made me think about how much I loved you and hard all of this must have been on you. I thought if my leaving would give you everything you ever wanted then that's what I would do because I love you. Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done.

Pause

Damon:

Nothing you did made me leave, Elena. You were the lightest thing that ever came into my life. I only turned dark because I was afraid of losing you. Your love kept me alive this long.

Elena:

Then why did it take you leaving for you to find this supposed new side to yourself?

Damon:

Because I needed to see what life would be like knowing you, but not being around you. I needed to see if it would be better for you. Clearly it has been.

-He looks down at her ring. She plays with it

Elena:

Yeah it did. I mean it took a hell of a long time but it did. I am so happy that I met Daniel, but not knowing what happened to you has never been easy on me. We may not be together anymore but I will always worry about you Damon

-He smiles at her and she sighs

Elena:

Please Damon, move on, and be happy

-He laughs under his breath

Damon:

You're always there for the people you love, even when they don't deserve it. That's who you are. That's you're world and I wanted it to stay that way, without me

Elena:

You know that's never going to change. Just because I am getting married doesn't mean I'm going to change. And you know that it wouldn't be my world without you in it.

-Silence

Elena:

Look I'm not gonna lie, what we had was a great love. It was complicated. Intense. All consuming. No matter what we did or how much we fight it always pulled us in, but I have to stop letting that happen.

Damon:

I really wish I could fix this

Elena:

Some things even bigger than you

Damon:

I still want to be with you

Elena:

We can't do this to each other anymore Damon. We always give it another go and all we end up doing is breaking each other's hearts. We both deserve better.

Pause

Elena:

We were both so consumed into having this fairytale that we never realized that it actually wasn't going to go anywhere. I loved you so much. But all good things must come to an end eventually.

Damon:

Does it?

Elena:

For us? Yes.

Damon:

What if I proposed?

Elena:

What?

Damon:

I'm serious

-He gets up and bends down next to her

Damon:

What if we got married?

Elena:

Damon… you can't just propose to me because you are scared that I'm marrying someone else

Damon:

Come on Elena! I know a part of you still loves me and would love to do this!

Elena:

Maybe

-Now she gets up

Elena:

But it's too late

Damon:

No it's not!

He throws a cup at the wall

Elena:

I have to go

She runs out

Damon:

Elena wait! I'm sorry!

She drives off in tears

Later that evening Elena returns home to her dorm with Daniel awaiting her. He immediately hugs her

Daniel:

Hey, are you crying?

Elena:

No, you smell like onions

They stop hugging and he looks at her face

Daniel:

No you look like you've been crying for a while. Did you go see Damon again?

She swallows hard

Elena:

Yes

Daniel:

Elena, I know you need some sort of closure and you deserve it, but that guy is just scum and is only going to keep hurting you if you let him

She doesn't say anything, he grabs her hands

Daniel:

Not to sound like a total crazy and jealous guy or anything but I think you should steer clear of Damon for a bit. I feel like every time you're with him you come back even more upset then before.

Elena:

I know, but I just need to know! I can't…

Daniel:

You can't what? Marry me until you talk to him?

Elena:

No! That's not what I mean. Look I've known Damon for what feels like forever now. He isn't gonna stop showing up until we actually sit and talk.

Daniel:

Really?

Elena:

Yes! This has to end! I just want to marry you and start our life together and no more drama or old relationships haunting us. But I am going to give it a couple of days, we kind of left things in a heated place.

Daniel:

What do you mean? Did he hit you?

Elena:

No of course not! We just both got really angry so I decided to leave.

Daniel:

And that's it?

Elena:

I promise

Daniel:

Ok

He pulls her in and kisses the side of her head and kisses her again

Daniel:

I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you.

Elena:

Yeah me too


	9. Chapter 9

_**Stefan and Caroline are out to dinner**_

**STEFAN:**

I'm worried about Damon.

_(Caroline drops her fork on the plate)_

**CAROLINE:**

Why now?

**STEFAN:**

He wants Elena back and he won't stop until he gets her.

I'm just concerned about what if he goes after Daniel.

**CAROLINE:**

Daniel's a big boy.

He can handle himself, Stef.

**STEFAN:**

But he's never fought Damon.

He doesn't know what he might get himself into.

**CAROLINE:**

Look, I care about Daniel just like you, but can we please just enjoy ourselves tonight?

_(She takes his hand.)_

This is the one night I'm taking off from planning the wedding.

_(Stefan takes a sip of his drink)_

**STEFAN:**

Okay

_**Next Scene**_

_(Shows Damon sitting at home.)_

_(Someone knocks on the door.)_

_(He gets up and opens the door to find Bonnie standing there.)_

**DAMON:** _(In an intrigued voice)_

Hey Witchy!

**BONNIE:**

You got a second?

_(He moves out of the way and Bonnie walks in.)_

**DAMON:**

What can I do for you?

**BONNIE:** _(Turns to face him)_

It's about Elena

_(Damon gets a sudden look of concern on his face)_

**DAMON:** (In a worried tone)

Is she ok?

**BONNIE:**

Yeah, no she's fine. Or, at least I think she is.

**DAMON:**

What do you mean?

_(They both sit.)_

**BONNIE:**

She's been acting a little different lately

**DAMON:**

Why are you tell me this?

Shouldn't you be telling…?

_(He swallows hard)_

Her fiancé…

**BONNIE:**

Normally I would, but I think you're the only one that can help her

**DAMON:**

Why me?

**BONNIE:**

She listens to you.

I have no idea why but she does.

I think maybe you should tell her to marry Daniel

**DAMON:**

What?

**BONNIE:**

I know she still loves you and I know you still love her, but she'll have a better life with Daniel.

_(He begins to look somewhat pale)_

No more drama of when he might leave or when another skeleton will appear.

I think it is the best thing for her, and I know that deep down you think that too.

**DAMON:**

Even if I do...

_(He sighs)_

**DAMON (CONT'D):** _(Sad tone)_

I don't want to let her go

**BONNIE:**

It's the best thing for her Damon. You have to let her go.

_(Suddenly Jeremy comes through the door.)_

**JEREMY:**

Oh. Hey babe. I didn't know you were coming over.

_(Bonnie rises from the couch to greet him.)_

**BONNIE:**

Yeah I just wanted to stop by and say welcome back.

_(She looks back at Damon.)_

**BONNIE:**

I'll talk to you soon Damon.

_(Damon looks up at her with an upset gaze.)_

_(Bonnie gives Jeremy a kiss on the cheek and then leaves.)_

**JEREMY:**

Is everything ok?

**DAMON:**

Uh...

_(He clears his throat.)_

**DAMON:**

Yeah, it will be.

**JEREMY:** _(Conflicted)_

Ok, well I just have a couple more things to grab and then I'll be out of your hair

_(He goes to leave but Damon stops him.)_

**DAMON:**

Actually, little gilbert. I have to ask you one thing.

_(Jeremy crosses his arms)_

**DAMON:**

Is she really happy with this guy? I mean like she really wants to spend all of eternity with this him?

_(Jeremy swallows hard before answering)_

**JEREMY:**

Yeah… yes she is

_(Damon slightly nods)_

_(Jeremy goes upstairs, leaving Damon alone with his thoughts.)_

_**Should he listen to Bonnie and let the love of his life slip out of his fingers yet again?**_

_**Was that really the best thing for her? Or was HE in fact, the best thing for her?**_

_**Stay tuned! XOXOXOXOXOOX**_


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel and Elena are at the dorm-

Enter Daniel

Daniel: Hey babe, did you get Caroline's text about the wedding?

Elena: All 50 of them.

Daniel: You know, I'm really starting to think this wedding is more for her than us.

Elena: Honestly! She called me last night and said we were having chardonnay. I hate chardonnay.

Daniel: You do?

(That's for the true Delena fans)

Elena: Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't know that.

Awkward silence

Daniel clears his throat

Daniel: Anyway… You ready to go? The reservations at 7 and it's a quarter to

Elena: In a minute. I need to just fix my hair.

She leaves into the bathroom

She looks in the mirror

Flashback:

Damon and Elena at a party and a guy is hitting on her

Damon compels him to get her a chardonnay

Elena: I hate chardonnay

Damon smiles

Damon: I know. I just wanted to get you alone.

She smiles and puts her arms around his neck

Elena: You know I only have eyes for you.

Damon: Now till forever.

They kiss

Suddenly Daniel knocks on the door

Daniel: Ready?

Elena: Uh yeah

She wipes a tear away and opens the door

Elena: Let's go

They walk out arm in arm

Stefan and Matt and Tyler

Matt: So how's Damon doing? We all know how much it sucks to see the person you love with someone else.

Tyler: Yeah really. I don't exactly blame him for being pissed. But at the same time, he was the one that left.

Stefan: I don't know anymore.

He sits back in his chair

Stefan: We spent months worried and looking for him that after a while we had to just move on. And now he's back and the drama begins again.

Matt: Well that's not entirely true. I mean the whole way Elena and Danny…

Suddenly Damon comes through the door

Damon: Well, well, well, if it isn't two of the three musketeers. Where's little gilbert?

Matt: He's out with Bonnie

Damon: Oh

Tyler: And we were actually just leaving.

Tyler and Matt get up

Matt: Yeah, later guys

They leave

Damon: Well I'm going to go take a shower

He starts to walk away

Stefan: Elena deserves to be with someone who would sacrifice anything to be with her.

Damon: And I haven't?

Stefan: I mean even staying when things get tough.

Damon: You know, you and Caroline really have it easy. I guarantee that your biggest problem was who had shinier hair.

Stefan: …

Suddenly Caroline comes through the door

Caroline: That is so untrue. We all know mine is. There is simply no comparison.

Damon: Great, your girl is here. I'm going to shower.

Caroline: Actually Damon, I wanted to talk to you.

She looks past Damon at Stefan

Caroline: Can you give us a minute?

Stefan: Yeah, of course.

He walks up and kisses her cheek and then leaves.

Damon: Please make this quick. All the lectures are really starting to give me a headache

Caroline: Well you do have the tiniest brain in the world.

Damon laughs

Damon: You know, I actually missed you Blondie.

Caroline: I'd say thanks but that'd mean I actually cared about you.

Damon: Ah there it is.

Caroline: Ugh it is seriously so hard to keep myself together right now when all I want to do is break your spine into a million pieces. I can only imagine how Elena really feels.

Damon: She loves me. That's how she really feels.

Caroline laughs

Caroline: If you really believe that, then you're even stupider than I thought.

Damon gets in her face a little bit

Damon: I'm the love of her life. Anyone else is just a waste of time.

Caroline: You nearly killed her!

Damon: I love her!

Caroline: You didn't love her. You just didn't want to be alone. Or maybe, she was good for your ego. Or maybe she made you feel better about your miserable life. But you didn't love her, because you don't destroy the people that you love.

She takes a breath

Caroline: And for the record, Elena and Daniel are destined to be together

Damon: Destiny is for losers. It's just a stupid excuse to wait for things to happen instead of making them happen.

Caroline: You know, Elena always used to talk about what a great guy you were. Even before you dated she said you were actually sweet and considerate. I told her she was crazy but she swore by it. I'm just wondering if that guys gone for good. Cause if so, good!

Caroline: Stefan come on, we're late!

Stefan appears

Damon: Where are you guys going?

Stefan: Oh um

Caroline: Its date night.

Stefan: Yeah you know just a dinner with us and Bonnie and Jeremy

Caroline: And Daniel and Elena

Stefan and Caroline look at each other, Caroline smiles

Damon: Well, you guys have fun

He leaves the room

Caroline: Ok that was too weird

Stefan: Whatever. Let's go before we're late

Caroline: Hey I am never late. Everyone is just really early.

Stefan: Whatever you say

They leave the house

Damon reappears and goes to follow them

They walk into the restaurant and see Jeremy and Bonnie sitting with Daniel and Elena

Bonnie: Finally

Caroline: Sorry, we had a run in at the house

She looks at Elena

Jeremy: Well no worries. We haven't even ordered yet.

Jeremy looks at Elena and mouths thank you.

Daniel: So, what is everyone thinking?

Bonnie: Well I know what Elena is going to get.

ALL except Daniel: EGGPLANT

(For Delena fans)

They all laugh

Daniel: You like eggplant?

Damon smiles. Elena looks blank.

Elena: You know, I think I'll switch it up this time. Eggplant's starting to get to me.

Damon frowns

Daniel: Do you wanna split the gnocchi?

Elena smiles at him

Elena: Sure

The waiter approaches

Jeremy: Drinks?

Elena glares at him

Elena: I don't think so.

Jeremy: Oh come on! It's a family get together. Lighten up Mom.

Elena: Fine. But only one.

Jeremy smiles and orders

Stefan: I'll take the chicken

Caroline: I'll have the caser salad.

Everyone looks at her.

Caroline: What? I have a dress to fit in to.

Elena laughs

Elena: It's my wedding.

Caroline: Yes, but it's always the maid of honors job to upstage the bride.

Elena shakes her head.

Elena: We'll split the gnocchi and I'll take a glass of red wine.

Daniel: I'll have a beer

Bonnie: The stake and a water for me please.

Waiter: Great. I'll be right back with your drinks.

Bonnie: So, Elena. What's the latest on the wedding?

Elena: Hey, ask Caroline. Daniel and I are getting married but she's planned everything.

Jeremy: Honestly, that's one of the reasons im happy to finally be out of the house. It's wedding talk 24/7. You know, like NOW.

All laugh

Stefan: Ok, ok. No more wedding talk. Tonight we are here to spend time together before Daniel and Elena leave us.

Damon: (Whisper) Leave?

Elena: We won't be gone forever. Just 20 years or so.

Damon listens more.

Caroline: You make it sound like it's nothing.

Bonnie: You might be a, well… you know. But some of us aren't going to be around forever.

Daniel: We just want to have as much of a human, normal, marriage. Why else would we leave right?

He kisses Elena's head

Elena: Right.

After having their food delivered, Elena excuses herself to use to restroom

Elena: I'll be right back

She gets up and goes to the bathroom. No one is in there besides herself. She goes into the stall and yeah…

When she's done, she opens the stall and sees Damon standing in front of her and jumps

Elena: Jesus Damon! You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here?

Damon: I was hungry

Elena: You're in the woman bathroom.

She walks past him and washes her hands

Damon: K fine I just want to see you

He puts his arms around her, she rejects him and turns off the water.

Elena: Did you follow us?

Damon: Stefan and Caroline.

She wipes her hands and then throws the paper towel in the garbage

Elena: You need to leave.

Damon: I just want to talk.

Elena: Damon, (she whispers) everyone is right outside that door.

Damon turns the sink on

Damon: And now they can't hear us.

Elena turns it off.

Elena: There is nothing to talk about

He turns it back on

Damon: Yes, there is.

Elena: I already told you I don't want to talk right now. I can't. Now if you'll excuse me I have a dinner to get back to.

She goes for the door and he steps in front of it

Damon: Oh you mean you're gnocchi because suddenly "eggplant" makes you sick.

Elena: Yeah, IT does.

Damon: If you would just talk to me like we used to then I wouldn't have to keep showing up everywhere. Although, I am glad I did since I heard you're leaving with Wes Jr.

Elena: Do you not get that I am engaged to be married to someone else. You left, I moved on. That's it. Why do we need to talk any further?

Damon: Because even your idiot fiancé knows where your heart still and always will lie.

Elena: And what would you know about having a heart besides ripping them out of innocent people's chests?

She crosses her arms

Damon: You are so hot when you're sassy

He moves closer to her but she pushes him back

Elena: Oh my god! This is what I mean! You don't listen to anything I say so what is the point of even trying to speak to you? I really have to get back or they'll start to become suspicious and if anyone sees you, they will kill you.

She turns the water off and pushes past him.

Elena: You have to go now!

She opens the door and he walks past.

Elena: You go, I'll wait a second

Damon: Fine.

He goes to walk out but turns around again to face her

Damon: But this is not over. I'll keep following you until you finally come to your senses about who you truly belong with.

Elena: Well then don't hold your breath. Or do actually. I don't care.

She turns him around and then pushes him out, closing the door behind him. She listens until she hears he left and then exits the bathroom and goes back to the table.

Daniel: There you are. Is everyone ok?

Elena sits

Elena: Yeah, just a long line is all.

Daniel: Oh.

Everyone goes back to eating and Elena looks up and sees Damon outside the window looking in. They make eye contact for a moment and then she puts her head back down to the table to eat. Damon says for another few seconds and then leaves.


	11. Chapter 11

After the dinner Elena and Daniel arrive back home

Daniel: That was fun.

Elena: Uh huh.

She takes her shoes off and lies down on the bed

Daniel lies down next to her and starts kissing her neck but she rejects him

Elena: Can we not tonight please.

He looks confused

Elena: I'm just… tired. I'm gonna change out of this and go to sleep.

Daniel: Ok

She gets up from the bed and goes into the bathroom

Camera shows Daniel looking concerned

The next morning Elena calls Bonnie after Daniel leaves for a class

Bonnie: Hey, what's up?

Elena: Can you come by? I have something I want to talk to you about.

Bonnie: Yeah of course. I'll be there soon

Elena: Ok, thanks Bon.

They hang up

10 minutes later Bonnie arrives

Bonnie: Hey, is everything ok?

Elena sighs

Elena: What ever happened to life just being simple?

Bonnie: What do you mean? Did something happen with the wedding? With Daniel?

Elena: No. More like Damon.

Bonnie sits

Bonnie: What do you mean?

Elena: He was at the restaurant last night. When I was in the bathroom.

Bonnie: Why didn't you say anything?

Elena: Because I didn't want Danny to freak.

Bonnie: So you haven't told him?

Elena: No. But I'm gonna have to soon because he's really starting to become suspicious.

Bonnie: I don't think you need to tell him

Elena: What? Why?

Bonnie: It's not like anything happened with you two… Right?

Elena: No! Of course not. But I just am so sick of secrets.

Bonnie: It's not a secret. He was at the dinner. Big deal. Whatever.

Elena: What on earth has gotten into you lately?

Bonnie: What do you mean?

Elena: You've just been sort of… I don't know… like different

Bonnie: I'm just trying to help you figure all this out

Elena: And I love you for that, but I still thinks there's more to it.

Bonnie shakes her head

Bonnie: Well, I don't know what you're talking about so whatever.

Elena glares

Bonnie: Anyways…

She gets up

Bonnie: Jeremy and I have to go grab a couple more things from the house, so I'll talk to you later ok?

Elena: Yeah… Ok. Bye

She walks out the door

Bonnie: Bye!

Elena: (whisper to herself) Weird!

Stefan and Damon at the house

Stefan comes downstairs, Damon is scrolling on his phone

Damon: Ugh all of these pictures of Elena and that tool make me sick

Stefan: Will you stop stalking her instagram?! It's weird.

Damon: Well I wouldn't have to look on her social media to see what she has been up to if she'd just talk to me.

Stefan: You left her man. She's hurt.

Damon: I have tried everything to get her attention though! Why can't she see that?

Stefan sits across from him on the table

Stefan: It's not that she doesn't see it. It's that she doesn't WANT to. You have to give her time.

Damon: I gave her 10 months

Stefan: 10 months of worrying and pain Damon. Not time to talk to you.

Damon sinks in the couch

Damon: I don't know what to do anymore brother. I just want her back… I… I need her back.

Stefan puts his hand on his knee

Stefan: You'll move on brother. It'll just take some time.

He pats his knee and then exits

Damon starts to think when his phone goes off. It's Bonnie.

Damon hits answer

Damon: Bonnie Bennett!

Bonnie: We need to talk. Grill in 20!

Damon: I'm good here.

Bonnie: I said grill in 20. Do not make me hurt you.

Damon: Geez. Ok fine. I'll be there.

Bonnie: Good.

She hangs up

Damon: Women!

20 minutes later Damon walks into the grill and sits across from Bonnie

Damon: Ok, what's up?

Bonnie: You were at dinner last night. Really? That wasn't exactly what I meant when I said think about if you are best for her.

Damon: I had to see her. I am so sick of this avoiding and drama. I just want her im my arms and that is that.

Bonnie: You really do love her huh?

Damon: I can't imagine the day I won't. (Sighs and chugs his drink) The hardest thing in the world is watching someone you love, love someone else.

Bonnie: Hey (She grabs his hand) If two people are meant to be together, eventually they'll find their way back

Damon: I'll lose everything before I lose Elena all over again. She can't just leave with Daniel.

-Bonnie sits up in her seat

Bonnie: At times like this, you need to look at yourself in the mirror and decide what's more important in life, keeping whatever pride you still have and probably getting nothing, or taking a risk and maybe, MAYBE having everything

-He is silent

Bonnie: Ok look, it's no use to deny the past. You were a huge part of Elena's life and you always will be

-Damon has a slight grin

Bonnie: But that doesn't change the fact that she's still going to marry Daniel

-He looks down again

Bonnie: Unless you stop it

-He looks up at her and she smiles to him

Damon: Why would you help me?

Bonnie: Personally I don't really like you. But you love Elena so we have something in common. I know Daniel loves her and she loves him in some way, but not the same as she loves you.

He just stares at her

Bonnie: So I'm going to help you get her back. This wedding can't happen.


	12. Chapter 12

Later on Elena goes over to Jeremy and Bonnie's apartment.

She knocks on the door and Jeremy answers.

Jeremy: Hey, Bonnie's not here.

Elena: I actually wanted to talk to you.

Jeremy: Oh, come in.

She walks in and they sit on the couch.

Jeremy: Are you ok?

Elena: Yeah. No. Of course. I wanted to talk about Bonnie.

Jeremy: Ok..? What about her?

Elena: Have you noticed her acting differently lately?

Jeremy: So it's not just me.

Elena: Do you have any idea what it could be about?

Jeremy: You're her best friend. I figured you'd know. She ran out to see you earlier and then hasn't come home.

Elena shakes her head.

Elena: I wish I did. Wait… I thought you and Bon were going to pick up a few more things from the house? Where did she go after that?

Jeremy shakes his head.

Jeremy: No… We got all of my things the other day.

Elena: So then where has she been…?

Suddenly Bonnie walks through the door.

Bonnie: Oh, hey guys!

Jeremy gets up.

Jeremy: Where were you?

Elena follows.

Elena: Yeah, you said you were going to pick up a few more things from Stefan's.

Bonnie: Did I?

She laughs suspiciously.

Bonnie: I meant to say I had to pick a few things up from the store.

Jeremy sniffs her.

Jeremy: Why do you smell like bourbon? You hate bourbon.

Elena's jaw drops.

Elena: You were with Damon weren't you?

Jeremy: WHAT?! Why?

Elena: Is that why you've been acting all weird lately? Because of him?

Jeremy: Wait… you two aren't…

Bonnie: NO! OH MY GOD! NO!

Jeremy sighs of relief.

Elena: Then why were you with him? You've always told me how much you can't stand him.

Bonnie thinks quickly.

Bonnie: I was just telling him to back off.

Elena crosses her arms.

Elena: Really?

Bonnie: Yeah.

Elena moves closer to her.

Elena: But why are you acting so weird?

Bonnie shrugs her arms.

Bonnie: I just didn't want to say anything because I knew how confused you've been lately. I just didn't want you to worry more.

Elena: Bonnie…

She hugs her.

Elena: You don't have to worry about me, ok?

They break apart.

Elena: Everything is very crazy and hectic at the moment, but I will figure it out. Ok?

Bonnie nods her head yes.

Jeremy: My two favorite girls.

They all laugh and hug.

Bonnie looks upset because she knows she lied to two people she loved most.

Now cut to Caroline in the grill looking up stuff on her phone when Daniel walks up

Daniel: Hey!

Caroline: Oh hey!

She puts her phone down

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Daniel: I wanted to see if Matt got his tux yet.

Caroline glares at him

Caroline: Elena is with Jeremy and Bonnie. I promise.

Daniel sighs and sits across from her

Daniel: I'm acting crazy, aren't I? Worrying if she's with Damon.

Caroline: Of course not. You know they have a history, you have every right to wonder.

She takes his hand

Caroline: But I mean it when I say that she loves you.

He smiles

Caroline: She moved on from Damon a long time ago.

Daniel nods

Daniel: Thank you.

Caroline jumps back up in her seat.

Caroline: Well as long as you're here we can go over the seating arrangement.

Daniel: We don't have that many people coming, remember? It's really just people Elena knows. My families dead.

Caroline stares at him

Caroline: Well… still. I just want to make sure everyone's comfortable, you know?

Daniel: Yeah.

He looks down at her phone, she looks back up at him worried.

Now to Alaric with Matt and Tyler

Alaric: I can't believe Damon's back

He hands the guys their drinks

Tyler: Yeah me either. Then again it maybe isn't a totally horrible thing

Matt: What?

Tyler: Elena's marrying a guy we barley know. I mean don't get me wrong, from the times we've hung out with him he is a cool guy.

Matt: Yeah just not good for Elena.

Tyler: And Damon is?

Alaric: Hey. I may not agree with him leaving Elena but he's still our friend. I can only imagine what's going through his head right now.

Matt: Probably ways to kill Daniel.

Alaric: He wouldn't. Not at the possibility of losing Elena for good.

Matt: So what are we supposed to do? Let two of our friends be miserable?

Tyler: She's not miserable with Daniel.

Alaric: But she sure isn't happy like she was with Damon or even Stefan.

Tyler nods

Matt: I think we should talk to Elena at least one more time before the wedding. Make sure she's really thought this through

Tyler: I swear I feel like we're on a TV show sometimes with all this drama.


	13. Chapter 13

It is officially one week before the wedding and everyone is on edge:

Damon and Bonnie trying to stop the wedding.

Stefan worrying he might have to clean Damon's impending mess.

Caroline planning last minute wedding things.

Daniel showing up everywhere, every chance he gets to try and catch Damon and Elena.

And most importantly Elena on whether or not she'll actually walk down the aisle to Daniel.

After heavy consideration as to what to do Elena takes a break and decides to get her nails done with Bonnie. They are in the middle of their pedicures when Bonnie brings up the drama unfolding all around them.

Bonnie: How are you feeling about everything?

_Elena sighs._

Elena: As good as a woman leaning on her fiancée that she is lying to could possibly feel about herself.

Bonnie: So why don't you just tell him?

Elena: You know why I can't.

Bonnie: I know… I just hate seeing you doing this to yourself.

Elena: At the end of the day I do have some feelings for Daniel so I'm just focusing on that.

Bonnie: Have you spoken to Damon?

Elena: With Daniel appearing everywhere lately, no. Have you?

Bonnie: Eww no.

_(That was a lie.)_

Elena: Just wondering.

Bonnie: Do you want to see him though?

Elena: Even if I did. I can't.

Bonnie: Doing the right thing takes courage and strength. I may not like him but I think if you need closure then you should talk to him.

Elena: What about Daniel?

Bonnie: Ask the guys to take him out.

Elena: Really?

Bonnie: Look, you're my best friend and as much as I agreed to this plan of yours I think that the only way it'll work out is if you and Damon sit and talk. Really talk. No fighting or anything.

Elena: I just can't tell him about my motives. If he finds out, Daniel will and then everything will be ruined.

_Bonnie nods._

Elena: So now not only to I lie to the man I love in some shape or form but now the love of my life too. I cannot wait for this wedding to just be over and then we are gone.

Bonnie: Yeah… gone forever.

Damon and Stefan are throwing the football around outside.

Damon: So, what are we doing? Throwing the ball around to keep me from going to see Elena?

_Catch_

Stefan: Hey I'm just following orders. I cross Caroline and it won't be pretty.

_Catch_

Damon: Oh how sad you won't have sex with the girl you love for a week. I'm expected to not forever.

_Catch_

Stefan: She's happy Damon. Why ruin that?

_Damon catches and holds onto the ball_

Damon: You and I both know that's not true. We've seen her happy and this just looks fake.

_Stefan doesn't say anything and Damon looks at his phone._

Damon: I have to go meet Ric. I'll see you later.

_He throws the ball back at him and goes to his car and drives off._

_As soon as he is far enough away Stefan takes out his phone and puts everyone but Daniel and Damon in a group chat._

Stefan: We have problem.


	14. Chapter 14

Damon enters Ric's apartment

Damon: Honey, I'm here.

He looks around and doesn't see Alaric

Damon: Ric?

He turns a corner and come face to face with Elena standing in the middle of the walkway

Elena: Hey…

Damon: Hi… Um where's Ric?

Elena: Something came up at the university so I said I'd come by to talk to you.

Damon: Oh

They walk into the living room and Elena pours herself a glass of bourbon.

Damon: Since when do you drink that?

Elena: I have a feeling I'm gonna need it

She chugs it down and makes a sour face. Damon laughs.

Elena: What?

Damon: Nothing, it's just funny when you make that face.

Awkward silence

Damon: So obviously whatever you wanted to talk to me about is important. What's up?

He sits on the couch

Elena: You really shouldn't have come to the restaurant the other night. If someone had seen you, it wouldn't be good for either of us.

Damon: Why because your precious fiancée would kill me?

Elena looks blank

Damon: Come on. We all know I could easily take him.

Elena: It's not just about that, ok? A lot has happened since you left and you can't just show up after nearly a year and expect a big red carpet and us to work things out.

Damon stands again

Damon: But why not? You used to always tell me how much you loved me and how we were so stupidly meant for each other. What happened to that?

Elena: I have moved on. As hard as it was for me and how much it hurt, I did.

Damon: Elena

He puts his hand on her cheek

Damon: Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life. I never should have walked out that door.

Elena moves back

Elena: Damon, please don't.

Damon: Tell me you love me and everything we've done, all the lies and the hurt will be for something. Please tell me it was for something.

Elena: Don't you get it by now Damon? I thought you were dead! I was calling hospitals! Everyone we knew! I called your cell so many times I'm surprised it didn't explode! But when I finally got in touch with Stefan, he said you had left! So what else was I supposed to do?

-Silence

Elena: I thought I wasn't good enough

-Now she was crying

Damon: No

-He moves closer and puts his hand on her cheek

Damon: No. Don't ever say that

Elena: I will always love you (pause) but we are two different people now.

-Silent

Elena: When you didn't come running through those doors after I woke up I wanted to die. A part of me actually wished Katherine had taken over my body for good so I didn't have to miss you so much.

She sniffles and wipes her tears away

Elena: You left me when I needed you the most, and when I tracked you down you didn't even want to see me.

Damon: Please don't do this right now Elena. You're scared because you love me more than you'll ever love Daniel. I am so sorry about everything. I screwed up.

Elena: It's too late Damon. I stood by you through everything and you left me after one thing that was completely out of my control. I can't do this anymore. Not with you. I spent months waiting for you. I need to move forward with my life now.

Silence again

Elena: Just please let me go. If you really love me then please just move on!

Damon: No!

Elena: You broke me Damon. You broke my heart!

He looks down

Elena: And I hate you, because I still love you

He looks up again

Damon: Elena-

Elena: Anyways…

She wipes her tear away

Elena: I have wedding cakes to go taste. I'll see you whenever

She leaves.

HAPPY 4TH OF JULY Y'ALL! ENJOY!


	15. Chapter 15

Elena walks into the hall where her wedding to Daniel would still hopefully be taking place. Daniel and Caroline are already seated at the table with a variety of cakes.

Daniel: There you are.

He gets up and kisses her.

Elena: Sorry I'm late.

They sit.

Caroline: Ok so I had the kitchen make a ton of different cakes.

She puts a few by the couple.

Caroline: We have, strawberry shortcake, red velvet, cheesecake…

Elena stops her

Elena: What happened to just chocolate or vanilla?

Caroline: This is a wedding cake Elena! Chocolate or Vanilla is just so tacky. Right Daniel?

He doesn't know what to say

Daniel: Uh… I just want whatever Elena wants.

He holds her hand

Caroline: Cute. But this is serious! You have to have a cake that keeps people talking for years!

Elena snaps.

Elena: Then you pick one!

Silence falls in the room

Daniel: Um you know what I am going to use the restroom. Excuse me.

He gets up and leaves the room.

Caroline throws her clipboard on the table

Caroline: Ok what the hell has gotten into you?

Elena: I don't know. Maybe everyone has a point. We're vampires! We have literally forever together, so why are we getting married as if one day we'll all die?

Caroline: Do you hear yourself right now? All because Damon came back you are questioning every single things you've done since he left you. You are letting him get under your skin again and making you think he is the only guy out there for you.

Elena: But you know that he is. That is the whole point for this entire thing. I'm not saying I don't care for Daniel because I do, but why does that mean we have to get married?

Caroline: We have been best friends for a very long time and I know you've been wanting to get married since you were born. Yes it may not be 100% ideal but at least it's to an ideal guy. You can't let Damon stop you from doing this.

Elena: I still love him. It's not fair. He's alive… but a part of me feels dead without him

Caroline gives her a look

Caroline: Are you forgetting why you are even doing this in the first place?

Suddenly Daniel comes through the door

Caroline: This is not over.

Daniel: Hey, so did you decide babe?

Elena looks at Caroline whose arms are crossed

Caroline: Yeah, babe.

Elena bites her lip

Now cut to Damon meeting Bonnie at her apartment. He walks in and immediately sits in front of her. Neither of them say anything for a moment.

Bonnie: So what happened at Ric's?

Damon: I'm losing her.

Bonnie: Then fight for her. She did for you.

Damon: If we were meant to be together, we'd be together.

Silence

Bonnie: She's scared Damon. Her plans of never seeing you again have changed and she doesn't know what's going to happen next. If you want to be back in her life, show her that you've changed.

Damon: It's not enough.

Bonnie sighs

Bonnie: Ok, I have to tell you something. Something that if Elena knew I was telling you she'd probably never speak to me again.

Damon: What?

Bonnie: Daniel and Elena meeting wasn't exactly by chance.

Damon: What are you talking about? They met at the hospital, Stefan told me.

Bonnie: That's not how she knew him.

Damon: What the hell are you talking about?

Bonnie: Danny came to Whitmore looking for answers about what happened to his family, same as Aaron and Wes.

She takes a breath

Bonnie: And when Elena found out that he was looking for their killers and seeking revenge, she panicked and agreed to get close to him to see what he knew about you…

Damon: So what are you telling me? This whole engagement is a sham to protect me?

Bonnie: When they first started going out, yes. But over time she realized they really got along and she figured that she did care for him in some way and since you were gone then she could bring him into this whole thing and try to stop him from looking. He promised her that if she went through with the wedding, he would stop the search.

Damon puts his finger through his hair

Bonnie: And now that you're back, she had Caroline move the wedding up. The sooner they got married, the sooner they could leave Mystic Falls and you'd be out of the clear.

Damon: That explains why she was like that the other day.

He gets up.

Damon: I need to talk to her.

Bonnie stops him.

Bonnie: You can't Damon.

Damon: What are you talking about? I can't let her go into this stupid marriage to protect me.

Bonnie: You have to Damon!

Damon: NO!

He picks up the table and throws it, causing Bonnie to duck and he zooms out.

Bonnie gets up and calls Caroline. Caroline answers immediately.

Bonnie: Take Elena and hide but don't tell her why. Damon knows… and he's coming for her.


	16. Chapter 16

Elena: Caroline what are you doing? Where are you taking me?

Caroline: We need to clear our heads.

Elena: Ok but you literally took my phone. Why can't I at least call Danny?

Caroline: Because that is not clearing your head. We just need a few hours with no boyfriend, wedding, fiancée and most importantly, no Damon.

Elena: Ok look, falling in love with Damon the way I did was a huge mistake. But Care it was one of the best mistakes I've ever made. And I genuinely don't regret being with him.

Caroline doesn't say anything.

Elena sits back in her seat.

Elena: Can you at least tell me where we're going?

Caroline: To my dad's cabin. Where no one can find us.

Elena says nothing. Caroline continues driving.

Damon comes walking through the Salvatore home in lightning speed

Damon: Stefan, get your ass down here right now!

Stefan comes downstairs

Stefan: Ok, before you get pissed

Damon: Oh I am beyond pissed brother. How the hell could you let Elena go through with this!?

Stefan: I didn't have a choice.

Damon: Of course you did! You could've just killed the guy and then poof, problem solved.

Stefan: I'm not like you Damon. I don't just kill people for sport.

Damon: He is dangerous. Not just to me but how about ELENA!?

Stefan: Don't you think I've considered that? He won't hurt Elena, I promise.

Damon: He wants to kill me Stefan. If he hurts Elena, it kills me. How don't you see that?

Stefan: He doesn't know it was you. And to keep that intact Elena is going to go through with the wedding so he never finds out.

Damon: So you all expect me to just sit back and let Elena do this? Just let her spend eternity with some guy to what? Protect me?

Stefan: Yes Damon, exactly. Just let her do it.

Damon is shocked

Damon: You have got to be kidding! Stefan we're talking about Elena right now! You know, Elena? Someone that I know we both love.

Stefan: She's made up her mind Damon. There's nothing more you can do.

Damon: We'll just see about that.

He turns and goes to exit the house.

Stefan: Where are you going?

Damon: I've still got a few more loose ends to tie up before I go deal with Daniboy.

Stefan: Damon, don't. You're asking to get yourself killed

Damon: Well then at least I'll be put out of my misery

Stefan: Elena will never forgive you.

Damon stops and walks back to Stefan

Damon: Now you see, that is where you're wrong brother. Elena loves me. I'm doing this for her. For our future. Once Daniel is gone, she'll see that.

Stefan: You just came back Damon.

Damon: I came back for her and I'm not leaving without her.

They have a stare down one last time and then Damon leaves.

Daniel is walking on campus when he runs into Tyler

Daniel: Oh hey, just the guy I was looking for.

Tyler: Hey man, what's up?

Daniel: Have you heard from Elena or Caroline? I can't reach either of them.

Tyler: They went on one last girls trip before the big wedding. I was a last minute surprise for Elena.

Daniel: Oh... ok. Well thanks. And by the way, did you get your tux yet?

Tyler: Picking it up tomorrow.

Daniel: Great! And thanks again for being one of my groomsmen. It means a lot.

Tyler: Not a problem. You're a part of the crazy family now.

Daniel: Thanks Ty.

He pats his shoulder

Daniel: I have to get over to the hospital but drinks tomorrow night? Just us guys?

He begins to walk away

Tyler: Sure. See you tomorrow.

Daniel: Bye

Daniel walks away.

Tyler takes out his phone and texts Caroline that he took care of Daniel.

Caroline gets the text and goes to write back when Elena comes into the room.

Elena: Ok, so I can't have my phone to at least let my fiancée know I'm alive, but you can.

Caroline: Just in case the caterer needs to reach me.

Elena: You know just because I'm away from everything at the moment doesn't mean I'm not still having second thoughts

Caroline throws her phone on the bed

Caroline: Ok, I'm just going to ask you this once. You love Damon, right?

Elena crosses her arms

Elena: Obviously

Caroline: And you'd die if he did. Right?

Elena nods

Caroline: Then stop having second thoughts and go through with this wedding so you can keep the man you love, safe.

Elena throws her arms in the air

Elena: You say that like it's easy or something.

Elena sits on the bed. Caroline follows.

Caroline: I know it's not. But Elena you're doing this for him. Don't forget that.

Elena starts to cry

Caroline sighs

Caroline: Come here.

She puts her arms out and pulls Elena in to comfort her

Caroline: I know it's hard right now, but you'll get through it. If anyone can, it's you.

Elena continues to cry.

*Sorry guys. That's all for today. I really am sorry but I've just been so busy lately. Thank you for continuing to review and read my story. It means so much. Have a great day. XOXO


	17. Chapter 17

Damon enters the grill and goes to the bar where Tyler and Matt are talking. Damon sits on one of the stools.

Damon: You guys knew about Elena and didn't say anything either? Really? I thought we were somewhat friends.

Tyler and Matt look at each other

Matt: I have tables to go clean

Matt leaves

Damon turns to Tyler

Damon: Alright wolf boy. I looks like it's just you and me then. Why didn't you say anything?

Tyler: Elena asked me not to.

Damon: She asked everyone then I guess

Tyler: Look man. I don't want to get in the middle of this. Caroline said she'd kill me.

Damon: I need to get rid of this Daniel guy and you are perfect to help.

Tyler: Did you not just hear me? Caroline will kill me. And Elena will kill you.

Damon: Come on. You know you don't agree with this whole plan of hers. Just help me out so she doesn't make a huge mistake.

Tyler: look. I love Elena too, ok. But she asked me to back off and I have to respect that.

Damon: You're useless. I guess I really do have to do this on my own

Tyler: You're asking for trouble Damon.

Damon: Not trouble.

Damon chugs Tyler's drink

Damon: Just my girl back. Once Whitmore's out of the way I will have my clear shot at Elena

Tyler: You know it is love when you start talking like an assassin

Damon smiles

Tyler: I was kidding.

Damon: I'm not.

He gets up and leaves

Matt comes back to the bar

Matt: So?

Tyler: Our plan is working perfectly

Matt sighs

Matt: I hope so…

The following morning Elena descends from her bedroom to find Caroline watching television in the living room.

Caroline: Hey. How'd you sleep?

Elena lies down next to her and sighs

Elena: Well seeing as I cried myself to sleep, not so hot.

Caroline: You just need to get through the wedding and you'll be ok

Elena gets up and turns to face Caroline

Elena: You know… I remembered something last night.

Caroline turns the TV off

Caroline: What's that?

Elena: You helped Damon surprise me.

Caroline fixes herself on the couch

Caroline: I don't remember that

Elena: Really? It was right after he and I had our first fight as a couple

Caroline shakes her head

Caroline: Doesn't ring a bell

Elena: Come on Care

Flashback:

-She walks into the room and there are rose petals everywhere and a candlelit dinner.

Elena: What's…?

Caroline and Damon come around the corner. Caroline starts singing A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

Elena's eyes start to water

Damon puts his hand out

Damon: May have I have this dance, ma lady?

She smiles and takes his hand

They start slow dancing

Elena: Damon Salvatore is a romantic. Who knew?

Damon: Now you do. That's all that matters

They kiss

Suddenly the doorbell rings pulling Elena out of her flashback

Caroline whispering: No one knows we're here

Elena shrugs her shoulders

They get up and walk together towards the door

Caroline grabs a piece of wood from the fireplace. Elena hides behind her.

Damon: Will you to just open up already. I sweating buckets out here

The girls look at each other confused. Caroline throws down the wood and opens the door.

Caroline: How do you know about this place?

Damon smiles past her at Elena

Elena slightly laughs

Elena: We kind of snuck up here last summer and didn't tell you.

Caroline: But you'd need me to welcome you in

Damon: Your dick of a father didn't just leave this place to you Blondie.

Caroline's jaw drops and she turns to Elena

Caroline: You went behind my back! To my mother?!

Elena: Well you didn't exactly approve of us being together so I couldn't really ask you.

Damon: And your mom loves me, so.

Caroline crosses her arms

Caroline: Clearly she has horrible taste.

Damon and Caroline stare off and fake smile

Damon: Oh and by the way, heard you mention our apology date. We definitely made up a few times that night.

Elena claps her hands

Elena: Anyway… What are you doing here Damon?

Damon walks into the living room and plops on the couch

Damon: I heard you two flew the coop, thought I'd come join

Caroline: Not surprised. You certainly have experience.

Elena and Damon swallow hard

Elena: Whatever. I need a shower.

She turns to leave when she sensed Damon getting up

Elena: ALONE

Damon sits back down. Elena leaves. When the water starts Caroline talks to Damon.

Caroline: I know you know.


	18. Chapter 18

Previously:

Damon: I heard you two flew the coop, thought I'd come join

Caroline: Not surprised. You certainly have experience.

Elena and Damon swallow hard

Elena: Whatever. I need a shower.

She turns to leave when she sensed Damon getting up

Elena: ALONE

Damon sits back down. Elena leaves. When the water starts Caroline talks to Damon.

Caroline: I know you know.

Damon crosses his arms behind his head and puts his feet on the coffee table.

Damon: I figured Bonnie told you.

Caroline: You can't tell Elena you know

Damon: And why the hell not?

Caroline: She is stressed enough.

Damon: Because of this stupid plan of hers. Not because of me. If she knows that I know she can stop this stupid thing.

Caroline: She was happy until you came back. Why are you going to mess this up for her now?

Damon: She isn't happy! You just said yourself she's stressed. I love her Caroline. You may not see it but I do. I can't let her do this to herself because of me.

Caroline: She is leaving after the wedding so you won't be around anymore and she can be happy!

Damon: Some best friend you are

Caroline: Excuse me?!

Damon gets up

Damon: You're just sitting by and letting her do this to herself. For god sakes you've planned the entire freaking wedding for her!

Caroline: She asked me to, ok? When she first told me about everything yeah I didn't agree with her. But after I saw all she was doing to protect you! I decided to let her because if you died, that'd be it for her. She'd be a mess forever.

He looks sadder

Caroline: She'd either turn off her emotions for good this time, or worse…

She bites her lip.

Caroline: I may not care about you. But Elena is my sister. And I would NEVER want to see her end up like that. And I know neither would you.

He pauses for a moment and then speaks

Damon: Then why don't you just get rid of this guy?

Caroline: That's your answer for everything isn't it?

She crosses her arms

Caroline: Daniel is a good guy. The only reason he would act out is because YOU killed his entire family. Killing people may be what you do, but it sure as hell isn't what we do. Especially not Elena.

And right then Damon knew he was defeated. Everything Caroline said was true. Just like he knew it'd be. Elena wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was 110% necessary. In the end she was doing this because she loves him. Not because she doesn't. All he wanted for YEARS was for Elena to love him like he loved her and now at this moment he realized, maybe she loved him even more. Yes, this entire situation is messy. But so is every other part of life. He could see a part of her truly cared for Daniel and that Daniel would do nothing but be the greatest person he could be for her because she deserves nothing less.

He looked up stairs one final time and then left. He wasn't going to leave town. But he wasn't going to bother Elena like he was anymore either. He loved her too much to have her suffer.

After a nice shower to clear her mind, Elena comes back into the living room to find Caroline alone.

Elena: Where's Damon?

Caroline: Oh uh Stefan called, said he wanted to talk to him about something so he headed back to town.

Elena: Oh… ok.

Caroline: Are you ok? After seeing him, I mean.

Elena nods

Elena: Yeah. Yeah at least I still see him, you? Whether it's hard or not.

Caroline responds with a nod and then looks at the fireplace.

Caroline: The fires dying out. I have to get more wood.

Elena: Ok. I'll just finish getting dressed and help you.

Caroline gets up

Caroline: No no it's ok. They don't call it vamp strength for nothing

They both smile

Elena: Alright.

Caroline leaves. Suddenly Elena gets a flashback. It's her and Stefan in North Carolina looking for Damon.

Stefan: He didn't want to see you Elena.

Elena: That's not what happened

Stefan: We spent months trying to find Elena, and when we found him he didn't even attempt to see you face to face.

Elena: Then maybe he didn't get my message, or he didn't know it was from me.

Stefan: You signed it Elena

Elena: No! Stefan, I'm telling you something happened because he wouldn't just stand me up

Stefan: Elena. Look at me. (He takes her face in his hands.) What if he didn't want to see you? You have to stop and think about that! He left us both in Mystic Falls. Clearly he doesn't want us around.

Elena crying

Elena: No….

Stefan gives her a sympathetic look and hugs her. She continues to cry on his shoulder.

Stefan: I'm so sorry Elena.

Suddenly Caroline drops the firewood on the floor causing Elena to jump in fear.

Caroline: Oh wow. Sorry. Are you ok?

Elena: Yeah I was just daydreaming

Caroline nods suspiciously.

Elena: I'm gonna go finish getting dressed.

She exits the room.

Caroline's eyes follow her up the stairs confused as to what just happened.


	19. Chapter 19

Elena and Caroline are sitting in the dark watching a violent slasher movie.

Caroline: I figured this would be suitable.

Elena: A violent slasher movie for me to forget my troubles. And here I thought we were going to have a dance party.

Caroline: No. That wouldn't be the same without Bonnie.

Elena: Yeah, why didn't she come up?

Caroline: She had some stuff to do with Jeremy, she said.

Elena: Eww

Caroline laughs

Caroline: It's not my fault she's dating your brother.

Elena: They always had something, huh?

Caroline: Are you kidding? When we were kids Jeremy used to follow her everywhere. Even the bathroom if he could.

They both laugh.

Elena: She hated when he did that. She closed the door on his hand. He had a finger brace on for a month!

They laugh more.

Caroline: That was a good day.

Elena throws popcorn at her and gasps.

Elena: He's my brother.

Caroline: It was funny though.

Elena: ok… maybe a little.

Elena laughs.

Elena: So, let's watch this movie, shall we?

Caroline: Sounds good to me.

She picks up the remote and puts on the movie.

Damon is staring at the fireplace in his living room with a glass of bourbon in his hand in Damon fashion.

Stefan enters.

Stefan: You're sulking. I'm guessing the talk with Elena didn't go so well?

Damon glares at him.

Stefan: Caroline made you not say anything to her, huh?

Silence. Stefan knows he's right.

Stefan: She can be pretty persuasive.

Damon takes a sip.

Damon: Really don't want to hear this right now.

Stefan: It's just a question.

Damon turns to him fully.

Damon: You're input is very much not wanted right now, brother.

Stefan laughs. He is about to leave, but stops and turns back.

Stefan: You know, I wasn't going to say anything. But now I can't seem to forget about it.

Damon: What Stefan?

He sips his drink.

Stefan: When Elena and I came to North Carolina.

Damon gives him a look.

Stefan: Why didn't you at least tell Elena you weren't ready?

Silence.

Damon: I couldn't.

Stefan: You didn't see the devastation on her face Damon. She was so broken. There was nothing any of us could do to fix it.

Silent.

Stefan moves closer to him.

Stefan: I know you love her. But how much?

Nothing, moves even closer.

Stefan: I ask because if you truly loved her, I don't think you would've hurt her like that, again.

He chugs the entire drink.

Damon: Are you questioning my love for her?

Stefan crosses his arms.

Stefan: I'm just curious as to your motives. You leaving nearly ruined her. Hell, I mean she…

He stops speaking.

Damon: She what?

Stefan shakes his head.

Stefan: Nothing. Forget it.

Damon gets angry.

Damon: She what, Stefan?

Stefan sighs.

Stefan: She tried to kill herself after you left.

Damon looks blank.

Stefan: Danny found her in her room, about to dagger herself in the heart.

Damon: What?

Stefan: Like I said, she was a mess. You should think about that for a bit. Maybe you'll come to your senses and do what needs to be done.

They look eye contact one more moment and then Stefan leaves the room. Damon is once again left to his thoughts. "What have I done?" He asked himself. "How could I have been so stupid?"

The following morning Elena looks at her watch impatiently.

Elena: Care I have to get to the hospital! Hurry up!

Caroline comes down the stairs

Caroline: I'm coming. I just needed to make sure the windows were closed. I don't want any raccoons getting in.

She reaches the 1st floor.

Caroline: Ok. Let's go.

Elena: Thank you!

They leave the cabin and drive off.

Later that afternoon Elena is filling out some patient charts when Daniel comes next to her.

Daniel: Hey babe.

He kisses her cheek and then give the nurse there work.

Daniel: How was it with Caroline?

Elena: Oh you know Care. We basically just watched stupid rom coms and ate junk food

Daniel: Sounds fun

Elena: You'd think. Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you…

Intercom: Doctor Whitmore to Pediatrics. Doctor Whitmore to Pediatrics.

Daniel: Duty calls. I'll talk you later?

Elena: Ok

Daniel: Love you

He kisses her quickly

Elena: Love you too

He leaves

Elena: At least I think I do.

Damon is still back at the house, sitting on the couch with his bourbon when he pulls out his phone.

It says 189 voicemails.

He sighs and begins to listen.

_Elena: Damon, my world is falling apart and you're the only person who'd understand. I don't have anyone else to talk to. I don't want to talk to anyone else. Where are you? What haven't you called? Why did you leave without saying goodbye? You're supposed to be my best friend, and always there for me. I miss you so much. I feel like screaming because you're gone. Please come home. I need you so much._

NEXT MESSAGE

_Elena: It's me. AGAIN. I… _(She starts crying) _I miss you so much Damon. I love you more than I will ever love anything in this life. Please come home! Please!_

He quickly turns the phone off, chugs his drink and leaves the house. He needed to see Elena.


	20. Chapter 20

Damon arrives at Elena's door and immediately knocks hard on the door.

Damon: Elena, open up! We need to talk.

She opens the door.

Elena: What Damon? I just got off my shift. I'm tired.

Damon: Stefan told me what you were about to do after I left.

Elena crosses her arms.

Elena: What are you talking about? Seriously Damon I'm too tired for this.

Damon: I'm talking about you trying to kill yourself!

Elena: What!? Where the hell would he hear that from?

Damon: Dan…iel.

Elena's eyes pop out of her skull.

Damon: That son of a bitch!

Elena is speechless

Elena: This isn't funny Damon. Why would he ever say that?

Damon: Wait… You think I'm lying?

Elena: Well I wouldn't put it passed you.

Damon: You seriously think that I would drive all the way up here and just magically say you tried to kill yourself!?

Elena: You have to be lying. He wouldn't do that!

Damon: I'm going to kill him!

Elena: Wait, what? No you're not!

She grabs his arm to stop him from moving.

Damon: Elena he had me think I pushed you to stake yourself!

Elena: Maybe he didn't mean that. Maybe Stefan misunderstood him or…

Damon: Are you seriously trying to make excuses for him right now?

Elena: I know him Damon. He wouldn't just say something like that. There has to be another explanation.

She pulls out her phone from her pocket

Damon: What are you doing?

Elena: What do you think? I'm calling Daniel so we can settle this.

Damon: Good. And tell him I'm about to seriously mess him up.

Elena says nothing. She dials his number and puts the phone to her ear.

Daniel: Hello beautiful fiancée!

Damon rolls his eyes

Elena: Hey. Um what are you doing?

Daniel: Just hanging out in my dorm. Are you ok?

Elena looks up at Damon

Elena: Can you come over, like right now? I really need to talk to you about something.

Daniel: Yeah of course. Is everything ok?

Elena: Yeah I just need to talk to you.

Daniel: Ok. I'm on my way. I love…

Elena hangs up and sighs. She sits on her bed and begins to get upset. Damon sits next to her.

Damon: Are you ok?

Elena glares at him

Damon sighs

Damon: Ok, yeah. Not the best question.

Elena: I just don't know what to think right now.

She covers her face and lies on her knees. Damon puts his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Damon: We'll figure this out. I promise.

Daniel comes through the door. He stops when he sees he and Elena are not alone.

Daniel: What's going on?

Damon: You bastard

Damon starts charging towards Daniel but Elena zooms in and stops him

Elena: Damon. Wait!

Daniel: Ok seriously Elena what the hell is happening? What is he doing here?

Elena removes her hand from Damon's chest and points her attention back to Daniel.

Elena: Damon talked to Stefan early and he mentioned something you had said to him.

Daniel still looks confused.

Daniel: You've gotta give me more than that. I've talked to Stefan about a lot.

Damon starts to move again.

Damon: You told my brother that Elena tried to kill herself after I left.

Elena swallows hard when he says that. Daniel looks at Damon terrified.

Damon laughs.

Damon: Yeah, just as I thought. Busted buster.

The guys have a stare down.

Elena: Daniel.

She says chocked up.

Daniel looks at her.

Elena: Please tell me this isn't true. Or that you said something else and Stefan misheard you.

He bites his lip

Daniel: I can't. It's… true…

Elena lets out a crying noise and falls onto her bed.

Damon takes Daniel and pins him against the wall

Damon: Talk now!

Daniel grunts

Daniel: When I first met you all. All I kept hearing were these stories about how Stefan and Damon saved you and how much they meant to you and I got jealous.

Damon: So you make up a story that she tried to kill herself!?

He tightens his grip

Damon: What were you trying to accomplish with that, huh? Did you seriously think I wouldn't find out and go to her?

Daniel doesn't say anything.

Damon: I suggest you talk or your throat will end up on the other side of campus.

Daniel: I'm sorry, ok? I never meant to hurt you Elena. I swear.

Elena gets up shaking her head, still holding back tears. She walks over to the guys. Damon lets go of Daniel's throat and he falls to the ground, gasping for air.

Elena: You need to leave.

Daniel looks up at her.

Daniel: Elena…

Elena: No Daniel. You have to go now. I can't be in the same room as you.

He stays for a moment, staring at both Damon and Elena, then he sighs and leaves closing the door behind him.

When the door shuts Elena begins to cry. Damon begins to walk over and tries to hug her.

She puts her hand up.

Elena: Don't.

Damon sighs and walks over to her and pulls her into his chest. She cries harder.

Damon: I'm sorry.

She hugs his side and continues crying. He kisses her head.

Damon: I'm so sorry.

_Hey you guys! I am so sorry for how rarely I post. My life has been a million kinds of crazy so I don't get a chance to write as often as I would like to. Thank you so much for continuing to read and please bear with me. I will try to up my game. And most importantly thank you for your comments. I promise I do read them and appreciate them, whether they are good or bad. Again, thank you for everything. You all mean so much to me. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo -F_


	21. Chapter 21

_**I'm back with another chapter! Excited? Lol. Sorry about the late posts again. I am currently applying to colleges so that is taking up a lot of my time, as well as stress. If anyone has any suggestions for good schools in New York, I would greatly appreciate it. I deeply appreciate your continued support and thank you for being vocal with the reviews. I promise, the second my schedule is clear, my fingers will not leave this keyboard. As a fellow reader, I know how much it sucks waiting for an author to update. Thank you again and I hope this pleases you all. Xoxoxoxoxoxo -F **_

Chapter 21:

Caroline: So he really did say that?

Elena nods

Caroline: But you didn't do it?

She shakes her head

Stefan: I didn't think so.

Caroline: Then why didn't you say anything?

Stefan: I didn't think you'd Elena would want me to.

Caroline: So what now? What happens to you and Danny?

She shrugs her shoulders

Elena: I don't know.

Damon: I personally want to teach him a lesson

Elena looks up at him

Damon: But I won't.

Caroline: I really can't believe he did this.

Everyone nods their heads.

Caroline: And didn't tell me!

Now they all look at her

Caroline: I'm just saying. If something like this ever happened, I have every right to know.

Alaric: He knew you'd tell Elena if he told you.

But he knew he could trust Stefan. Why?

Alaric: Stefan could keep a secret.

Stefan goes to say something but Bonnie comes through the door out of breath.

Bonnie: Elena. Something's wrong with Danny.

Elena: What?

Bonnie: I went by his dorm and he was throwing this huge fit.

Elena: He knows I know about the lie.

Bonnie shakes her head

Bonnie: No, it's something else. Trust me. He wasn't just upset about that.

Elena hesitates for a moment

Elena: You don't think…

Bonnie: He might…

Elena looks up at Damon.

Damon: Go.

Elena: Go to Tyler's old house just to be safe, ok? He's never been welcomed in there.

Damon nods.

Elena leaves.

Damon looks concerned.

A little ways later that afternoon Elena is standing right outside Daniel's dorm. She doesn't know what to do. She hesitates for a moment before opening the door.

Daniel turns to see her standing in the doorway.

Elena: Hi.

Daniel: Hi.

She notices that he has a lot of old looking books scattered all over.

Elena: What is all this stuff?

Daniel: I found more journals from one of my ancestors. Thought maybe it'd have some info.

Elena tilts her head to the side.

Elena: Daniel…

Daniel: I know I agreed to stop, but the wedding isn't for a few days so that's a few more days to look.

Elena sighs.

Elena: Well, have you found anything?

She sits down next to him.

Daniel: Nothing yet.

He slams the book shut angrily.

Daniel: I just hate that there is some vampire Whitmore serial killer on the loose and there is nothing I can do about it because I have no idea who it is!

He puts his head in his hands. Elena rubs his back.

Elena: I'm so sorry.

Daniel turns to face her.

Daniel: We need to talk.

She sighs again.

Cut to Damon and the gang still in the living room of the Salvatore home.

Damon is pacing back and forth with a drink in his hand.

Damon: You have no idea how badly I want to kill that kid.

Matt: It just seems so out of character for him.

Damon: Oh god. Please don't start defending him to. Did it ever occur to you that maybe you don't know the guy as much as you think?

Stefan crosses his arms

Stefan: Why would you say that?

Damon chugs his drink.

Damon: I have given this a lot of thought…

Caroline: Wow. I'm surprised your little brain didn't explode.

All: Caroline!

Caroline: Oh come on! It was right there!

They glare at her again.

Caroline: Ok, I'm sorry. Whatever. Continue.

Damon: Thank you. As I was saying. Elena mentioned that he was adopted, right?

Stefan: Yeah?

Damon: Well do you know at what age he was put up? Or why?

They all look at each other blankly.

Tyler: Now that I think about it… he never said. Did he ever mention it to you?

He asks Stefan.

He shakes his head no.

Damon: Then maybe you should look into that brother.

Damon walks away. Stefan goes after him.

Stefan: Why do you care?

Damon: This guy made me think that I pushed her too…

He swallows hard.

Damon: I hurt her enough by leaving. If she were to actually do that… I could never forgive myself.

Stefan sighs.

Stefan: I'll look into it. For Elena's sake. I hope this theory of your is just that.

He leaves Damon standing alone.

Elena is in the dorm with Daniel. Bonnie is sitting outside the door still.

Daniel: Look. I know I messed up big time. Things were just getting serious between us and my jealousy got the better of me.

Elena: What you said was beyond messed up. I… I don't even know what to say. I don't know how I even feel right now.

Daniel: I get that. I do. I am so sorry Elena. I don't know what else to say either. It was childish and foolish and if I could take it back, I swear I would.

Elena rubs her head.

Elena: I know you would.

Silence for a moment.

Daniel: How much does everyone want to kill me?

She sighs.

Elena: Honestly? Stefan's pretty angry, and Damon…

He looks at her.

Elena: Never mind.

Daniel: Do you think you could ever forgive me?

Elena: What do you want me to say? Yes? That's the last thing I could say right now.

He takes her hand in his

Daniel: Just promise me you'll think about it. Please. I'm begging you.

She's speechless for a moment and then sighs and removes her hand from his

Elena: I need time.

He nods his head.

Daniel: Fair enough.

She gathers her things and exits the dorm, leaving Daniel only in her back reflection.


End file.
